


Hubris

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, future!Au, post-disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: They go together, because Jeongyeon doesn’t know how not to be, well… Jeongyeon. She doesn’t even call her, either.or, they haven't been talking, and feelings are hard.





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> A special one-shot I did as a thanks for reaching 500 followers on twitter! Ya'll voted for jeongmi, so you shall receive. Enjoy!

There is champagne and cake, and Nayeon being moody because two of her friends are late for the most important event of the year.

“We can sing you happy birthday without them,” Chaeyoung tries, because she’s hungry and maybe because she doesn’t like to see Nayeon pouting like a spoiled child – not that she’d ever tell her that. Admitting that you cared about Nayeon was dangerous. She bragged.

“No, we can’t,” Nayeon’s reply is filled with suppressed frustration. “It’s the first time in years that we’re all supposed to be gathered, let’s wait.”

“Do you think they’re together?” Sana casually asks ingesting her fifth marshmallow in a row. Dahyun tries to reach for the bowl of candy too, but the girl lifts it above her head, away from reach, and they struggle in between giggles until Dahyun falls on top of her on the couch. Tzuyu silently gets up to get away from them, and joins Chaeyoung on the other couch.

“Doubt it,” Momo is sweeping through her phone. Her Instagram is filled with notifications. She sweeps through some news, distracting herself from the delicious cake in front of her, going to waste at each passing second. “Somi wished you a happy birthday.”

“Say thanks.”

“Nayeonnie… says… thanks.” Momo speaks out loud as she types, and Nayeon thinks it’s endearing.

“They might be together,” Jihyo has her head down on the table, counting how many stars there are on Nayeon’s dress by her side. “You know how they are.”

“No, we don’t.” The way Nayeon says it is acidic, and they all silently agree. She sighs then, offering her guests more champagne.

They all drink, because there’s melancholy in the air; some type of feeling that doesn’t feel exactly right. They were all supposed to be _together_. And even if they are, when someone is missing, they can feel it. It’s in their guts. Like when Jihyo couldn’t travel with them to Switzerland, or when Dahyun injured her ankle. They enjoyed themselves, but that annoying, incredibly powerful feeling of loss accompanied each of their activities.

“I’m going to call them,” Nayeon doesn’t even get up before Jihyo is pulling her back down to her seat.

“Don’t. They’ll come when they’re ready.”

The seven of them don’t need to ask ready for what. Nayeon grunts.

She grabs more champagne.

 

\--

 

They’re together, because Jeongyeon doesn’t know how not to be, well… Jeongyeon. She doesn’t even call her, either. One knock on her door, then two, then she rings the bell, and Mina opens it with a shocked expression.

“Hi,” It’s the first thing Jeongyeon says, and she feels like punching herself. “I waved through the camera.”

“I saw,” Mina responds slowly, still trying to process everything. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we could go together. To Nayeon’s party.” She elaborates a little, because with Mina, she’s always stepping on eggshells – it’s a recent thing. She hates it. “I was on the way, so…”

“No, you weren’t,” She forgets that Mina is a goddamn genius. “My house isn’t on the way to unnie’s house.”

“Uh… yeah, you’re right.” Jeongyeon really has no excuses for that, because it’s the truth, and trying to fool Mina is like trying to put out fire with oil. It just fuels her further, and makes you look like a moron. “I wanted to see you.” So, she’s honest instead.

Mina’s eyes flicker towards her lips for a fraction of a second, and she bites the inside of her cheek, thinking – a habit. Jeongyeon remembers all of her habits. “Let me finish changing.”

She closes the door, leaving Jeongyeon outside, and she lets out a breathless chuckle. Things could’ve been worse.

So now there they are, walking side by side, with a respectable distance in between them. Jeongyeon has her hands in her pockets because she doesn’t trust herself to not hold Mina’s hand when they’re so close. She steals glances once or twice, and Mina looks _regal_ under the moonlight. It’s a little chilly, and every time the wind blows, Jeongyeon feels the urge to wrap her jacket around Mina’s shoulders.

She doesn’t, though.

“How have you been?”

“Busy,” Mina’s reply is instantaneous. “Photoshoots, and all that.”

“I bet.”

“You?”

“On vacations, actually.”

“Oh.”

“I was planning on traveling next week,” Jeongyeon stares up at the stars. “Maybe Jeju. I miss the food there.”

“You should go.”

“Yeah.”

The silence is awkward again. A car passes by, and Mina is a bit too close to the street, so Jeongyeon reaches out to pull her a bit closer to the safety of the sidewalk. Mina flinches, looks up, and Jeongyeon gets lost in her eyes for a split second before releasing her. “Sorry.”

Mina doesn’t reply, just nods. They could’ve been driving right now – Mina’s car is impressive and warm, but she didn’t offer a ride, and Jeongyeon wasn’t going to ask. It was almost like Mina wanted to walk with her. A bit of private time, maybe.

Maybe Jeongyeon is thinking too much.

“…still the same.”

Jeongyeon misses the sentence. “What?”

“We’re still the same,” She clarifies. “You and me.” She chuckles weakly. “You protect me, because that’s what you do, and I allow you to do it, because that’s what I do.”

The shift in the mood is brusque, and Jeongyeon is lost suddenly. “Um…”

Mina shakes her head, hugs herself even though she’s not cold. She doesn’t look at Jeongyeon. “Never mind. I might be talking to myself more than anything.”

Talking – something they’re really bad at doing. They should do it more often, and Jeongyeon feels like this is the perfect moment to do so, even though they’re going to end up being late if she opens this box in the middle of the street at night, out of nowhere.

“We should talk,” She blurts out anyway, because soon they’ll be surrounded by their friends, their _family_ , and Jeongyeon hates that whatever is going on between her and Mina has been following them for _years_. “Right now.”

Mina stops when she does, looks back, pulls on her necklace a little bit. “We’ll be late.”

“They’ll understand.”

“Jeong—”

“Please, Minari.” She hasn’t used this nickname in so long. It sends a shiver down Mina’s spine, and she hates the effect Jeongyeon still has on her. “I don’t want to keep doing this. It’s so exhausting.”

“Doing what?”

“Pretending that I don’t care,” Jeongyeon feels an influx of words incoming, and she’s unable to stop it. “Pretending that I don’t think about you every single day, ever since we moved out of the dorms. That when I hear your laugh somewhere, on TV, on an interview, I don’t feel my heart ache. Pretending that—” She feels like she could cry, but she won’t. “We were never a thing. Even when we couldn’t be, when we weren’t supposed to be, we still were _something_.”

The memories come crashing down, and Jeongyeon smiles for some dumb reason, even though she’s in the middle of a crisis. “Did I imagine all of that?”

That kind of breaks Mina. They face each other in the middle of the sidewalk, another car passes by, and Mina steps forward. Jeongyeon meets her halfway, because she’s never been good at waiting for Mina – she needed to be there first, always, at all times, to hold her and stop her from falling. Even if she’d fallen a long time ago.

Mina doesn’t touch her, and Jeongyeon retreats her already outstretched hands, pausing. Maybe she _did_ imagine all of that.

Then Mina looks at her lips once again, and leans forward, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. Jeongyeon freezes, hands by her side. Mina is not touching her either, but it feels right. Like a puzzle piece that finally fit. Jeongyeon waits for Mina to move. That’s always been her decision to make.

And Mina moves. One hand touches the back of her neck, goes up to her hair, tangling in blonde locks, and the other sneaks its way into her jacket. She spreads her fingers on the skin underneath Jeongyeon’s shirt, and Jeongyeon trembles. She moves her mouth to kiss her deeper, but Mina is faster, sucking on her lower lip. Their mouths part, and Jeongyeon feels her tongue rolling around Mina’s, and it makes her dizzy.

It’s a push and pull with them, except Jeongyeon has always been trying to push, while Mina was more than ready to take all of it.

She just needed the right pull.

“You didn’t imagine any of that,” Mina whispers against her lips, unable to stop kissing her through her words. “None of it. Ever.” Another deep kiss, and Jeongyeon melts, cradling her face like she’s the most delicate person in the world. And she is, to her.

They need to pull back eventually, and Jeongyeon stares at Mina with stars in her eyes. She looks bright. Brighter than the moon in the sky. Brighter than anyone in this whole world.

“I’m yours,” Mina says it with an intensity that makes Jeongyeon weak on her knees. “I’ve always been yours. I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long.”

Jeongyeon can’t stop the smile that makes its way to her face. She brushes the pads of her thumbs against Mina’s cheeks and puts their foreheads together. “But how can you be mine, if I’m the one who’s completely at your mercy?”

Mina laughs – Yoo Jeongyeon has always been a helpless romantic. She pushes forward, kissing the corner of her mouth, missing her target, and Jeongyeon laughs with her. They kiss again under the moonlight.

It feels like coming home after a long, tiring day.

 

\--

 

Nayeon is, of course, fuming – then she sees their intertwined fingers. She blinks, moves her gaze to the living room behind her. “Should I let them in?”

“No,” Is the answer in unison behind her.

“But they’re holding hands.”

Mina hides her blush on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, and everyone is suddenly by the door, almost making Nayeon trip out of the house. Jeongyeon and Mina are bombarded with questions, then Tzuyu yells – actually yells – for them to get back inside, and they do.

Sana is loud, Jihyo is all over them, Momo has her head on Nayeon’s shoulder, staring at them with disbelief, Chaeyoung is shooting them a thumbs-up, Dahyun is pretending to faint, and Tzuyu just wants to eat the goddamn cake.

They sing happy birthday. The cake is delicious.

“Told you they were together,” Sana says suddenly, and receives whipped cream on her face. Jeongyeon and Mina can’t help but to burst into a laugh that makes their sides hurt.

“Happy birthday, Nayeonnie,” Jeongyeon manages to say after a few moments. Nayeon softens her eyes for the first time since they arrived, smiling genuinely.

“You two gave me the best present I could ask for.”

They were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something different this time. Still getting the hang of this writing style. Thank you for reading, every feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki  
> 


End file.
